bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:VezonThunder
Hello. I will change the site title and project namespace to Bioarkistot. Please can you let me know what the project talk: namespace should be called? liset wikit voivat poiketa paljonkin. Angela talk 14. kesäkuuta 2007 kello 06.38 (UTC) Äänen Toa vai Äänten Toa? Koska meitä ylläpitäjiä on vain kaksi, ajattelin kysyä sinunkin mielipidettäsi. Kumpi siis on sinusta parempi suomennos, ääni vai äänet. Gahlok Va 16. elokuuta 2007 kello 05.02 (UTC) :::::Hmm. Minun mielestäni arvonimeä voisi kutsua Äänen Toaksi, koska elementtihän on tarkalleen ottaen ääni, ei äänet... Mutta henkilöä, jonka Hakann ja Avak mainitsivat sarjiksessa tuhonneensa, voisi kutsua Äänten Toaksi. Se kuulostaisi henkilölle paremmalta. Ja sitten arvonimen erottaisi henkilöstä. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) ::::::Niin. Ei tarvitsisi laittaa niihin linkkeihin niitä (henkilö) tai (arvonimi) lisäyksiä. Sopii minulle. Gahlok Va 19. elokuuta 2007 kello 06.37 (UTC) Etusivun suojaus Tervehdys. Ihmettelen, miksi olet kokonaan suojannut tämän wikin etusivun. Etusivun täysi suojaaminen estää kaikenlaiset rakentavat muutokset ja on myöskin Wikian suojauskäytännön vastaista. Etusivua ei ole koskaan vandalisoitu eikä näinollen ole mitään syytä pitää sitä kokonaan suojattuna - jos sen tulee olla suojattuna, voit suojata sivun esim. niin, että vain ylläpitäjät voivat siirtää sitä ja rekisteröityneet käyttäjät voivat muokata sitä. Parhain terveisin, --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 1. lokakuuta 2007 kello 16.18 (UTC) Top 50 Hello VezonThunder. I just wanted to let you know that Bioarkistot is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. The other Finnish wikis in the top 50 were Runescape and Star Wars. Angela (talk) 13. toukokuuta 2008 kello 23.04 (UTC) "Kuningaskunta" tasku-ulottuvuus Mistä löysit nuo tiedot? Ei sillä, ettenkö luottaisi sinuun, haluan vain tietää. Gahlok Va 27. toukokuuta 2008 kello 10.26 (UTC) Kuva Galista Se kuva on Bionicle: Quest for the Masks korttipelin yhdestä Bonus kortista. --Toatapio Nuva 11. helmikuuta 2009 kello 14.45 (UTC) TYNKÄ Tuo tynkä malline on aika huono, ruma ja turha. Miksi se edes on keksity? --Wilder 14. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 14.58 (UTC)Konguboss :Olettaisin, että sen avulla on helpompi löytää lyhyet sivut, joita voi parantaa ja laajentaa. Ja saahan sitä mallinetta muuttaa, jos ulkonäkö on omasta mielestä huono (tai vähintäänkin puhua asiasta mallineen keskustelusivulla). --Gahlok Va 14. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 16.23 (UTC) Se on surkea, koska yritin tehdä siitä kunnollisen mutta EPIC FAILasin. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) I need help. Voisitko auttaa miten wikin nimen voi vaihtaa. Tarvitsen kovasti apuasi. Haluaisin vaihta Transformers-wikin nimeä. --[[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Wilder']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 8. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 12.13 (UTC)Konguboss :Ensinnäkin... Allekirjoituksesi ownaa. Mutta eikös se ole koodina hieman pitkähkö? Niin, ja nimenvaihtoa kannattaa pyytää Wikian varajohtaja Angelan keskustelusivulla, itsekin tein niin. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 8. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 14.03 (UTC) Vastaus Bööhön Tänään tuskin sopii, mutta saatan päästä Messengeriin esimerkiksi huomenna kahdentoista aikoihin. --Gahlok Va 28. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 09.38 (UTC) Hullu ajatus Olisiko mitenkään mahdollista, että Fanonista tulisi arkistojen kanssa yhteistyökumppani? --[[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Wilder']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 9. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.34 (UTC)Konguboss :Olisi. Tai ainakin ystävä. Voisin ainakin laittaa linkin etusivulle, Bio-klaanin viereen... Mutta meillä ei nyt ole virallisesti ystäviä tai yhteistyökumppaneita, joten en tiedä, minne sen pistäisi / missä siitä ilmoittaisi. Mitä sanoo GV? -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 05.48 (UTC) :Enpä minäkään tiedä, missä siitä voisi kertoa, mutta ainakin ystävähän siitä voisi tulla ja linkit etusivuille. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 05.51 (UTC) :Olisi jännä idea. --[[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Wilder']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 09.52 (UTC)Konguboss Legendan Paluu. Se on aika kivaa tietää Legendan paluusta--88.192.94.87 20. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.04 (UTC)Toasertyk Sivujen sotkeminen Anteeksi että sotkin sivuja. Annathan anteeksi--88.192.94.87 20. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.09 (UTC)Toasertyk Minulla ei toimi rekisteröinti VezonThunder, auta minua. Rekisteröinti ei toimi minulla. Toasertyk--88.192.94.87 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 12.00 (UTC) MIKS REKISTERÖINTI EI TOIMI??????!!!!!!!!! I need images Eli jos otsikkoni jätti jotain epäselväksi, minulla olisi tarvetta parille Legendan paluun kuvalle. Voisitko ottaa kuvat Strakkin kirveestä ja Vastusin viikatteesta (ei alkuperäisestä, vaan muutetusta, veikkaisin Metusin kostoa parhaaksi lähteeksi hommaan). Olisin erittäin kiitollinen, sillä oma koneeni tekee jotain hyvin outoa, kun yritän ottaa kuvia elokuvasta. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 25. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.09 (UTC) :Tehty: kirves ja viikate. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 25. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.45 (UTC) ::Kiitän. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 25. lokakuuta 2009 kello 10.36 (UTC) Ajatus! Pitäisikö meidän tehdä kuin BS01 wikissä että tekisimme omanlaiset logot voimat, lajit, kulkuvälineet, välineet ja olennot sivuille? Voisi tulla aika jännää.... (91.155.218.195 7. marraskuuta 2009 kello 09.22 (UTC)) :Enpä tiedä. Se ei välttämättä olisi niin helppoa, ja minusta niidenkin tulisi olla tietosanakirja-artikkeleita. Sellaiset kuvakkeet etusivulle olisivat kyllä hyvä idea, mutta en oikein tiedä logoista itse artikkeleissa. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 8. marraskuuta 2009 kello 07.40 (UTC) !!!TÄTÄ TEKSTIÄ ET OHITA, UUTINEN, JYMYJUTTU, KAIKKIEN PITÄÄ KUULLA!!! Minulla on mahtavia uutisia, nimeni on matanui112 ja olen selaillut päivän aikana bionicle juttuja. BIONICLE STARS- sarja on tilattu USA:n toys'R'us kauppaan(tai kauppoihin) Luin sen BZPowerista(nimi ei välttämättä oikein)!!! Bionicle Starsit ovat siis tulossa tännekkin!!! MAHTAVAA VAI MITÄ! lisätkää uutisiin pliis... Matanui112--I wuz here... 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.31 (UTC) 17 Marraskuuta 15.31(UTC) Mielestäni Starseista pitäisi laittaa uutiisiin kun ne ovat virallisesti Yhdysvalloissa tai kun ne saapuvat Suomeen, siis Tammikuussa... Ja eivät Starsit mitään kauhean ihmeellisiä ole... (91.155.218.195 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.44 (UTC)) Haluatteko IRCin? Olen alkanut kiinnostumaan IRCeistä ja voisin tehdä teille sellaisen. Tiedättekö mikä IRC on? Se on sellainen chatti, usealla wikillä kuten jedipedialla. Se hyödyntää avun annon kun voi jutella Onlinessa toisille verkkoyhteisön jäsenille. Ja ottaisin sinutkin mielelläni ylläpitäjäksi ja sen teenkin. Tervetuloa:), ja kerron miten saat rekisteröityä sinne. --Irccaaja323 8. helmikuuta 2010 kello 13.21 (UTC) :Tiedän kyllä, mikä se on. Kätevä olisi varmaan, mutta toisaalta on jo tämä Shoutbox. Eli... jos se ei paljoa sinua rasittaisi, saisit kyllä tietenkin tehdä sellaisen. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 8. helmikuuta 2010 kello 13.24 (UTC) ::Tietenkin voisin tehdä sellaisen. Ja tiedätkö, miten IRCissä rekisteröidytään. PS: Se ei kyllä rasita minua. --Irccaaja323 8. helmikuuta 2010 kello 13.27 (UTC) :::OK. Hyvä. Ja olen kyllä IRCiä käyttänyt, että kyllä osaan. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 8. helmikuuta 2010 kello 13.30 (UTC) Irc valmis IRC on valmis ja käytössä osoitteessa tästä. Kirjoita siihen Nicknameen oma käyttäjäntunnuksesi ja paina Connect niin se lataa sinua sisään. Ja samalla voimme puhua enemmän tästä IRC-hankkeesta:) --Irccaaja323 8. helmikuuta 2010 kello 13.31 (UTC) Jouduin lähtemään IRC Ei vielä tehdä tuosta virallista IRCciä. Mietitään hetkisen ja harkitaan asiaa vaikka perjantaina. Saat mietiskellä rauhassa:). --Irccaaja323 8. helmikuuta 2010 kello 13.56 (UTC) EPÄREILUA!!!! Poistin tekemiäsi kielioppivirheitä ja sinä vielä korjaat ne takaisin virheiksi! Mites on? Sult löyty kielioppivirheitä!! --Irccaaja323 10. helmikuuta 2010 kello 12.43 (UTC) :Anteeksi. En mahtunut muokkauksen yhteenvetoon kirjoittamaan, miksi, mutta tässä jotakin perusteluja: #Sivumäärä: Moni kävijä ei varmasti tiedä, mitä eroa on sivulla ja artikkelilla, eivätkä sivut ole itse tietosisältöä, joten ne eivät ole niin tärkeitä etusivulla julistettaviksi. Sitä paitsi "1 311 artikkelia ja 5 244 sivua" antaa kuvan, että artikkelien lisäksi olisi 5 244 sivua. #Liittyä jäseneksemme/joukkoomme: "Liittyä joukkoomme" on sellainen tuttavallinen kutsu - "tule mukaamme tähän". Ei siis "liittyä" kirjaimellisesti, vaan hienompi vaihtoehto sanalle "tulla". "Liittyä jäseneksemme" on teknisesti jo sanottu: "voit luoda ilmaisen tunnuksen". #Jokainen muokkaus, pienikin / jokainen pienikin muokkaus: Ensimmäinen kuulostaa paremmalta ja se on sellainen rohkaiseva "ole huoleti, sinunkin muokkauksesi on tärkeä, vaikka olisikin pieni" -lausahdus. Se on vain helpommin ymmärrettävä, eikä siinä ole kielioppivirhettä. #Ilmoitettavaa/Ilmoitusasiaa: Tämä on ihan nimi palstalle... Ei tässä ole kielioppivirhettä, joten minusta paremmalta kuulostava "Ilmoitusasiaa" on parempi. Tosin se olisi ehkä paras muuttaa Ilmoitustauluksi, sillä silloin ei olisi hankalaa sanoa "tein uuden kirjoituksen Ilmoitustaululle". ("Ilmoitusasiaahan" kuulostaa typerältä.) #Bioarkistot muilla kielillä: Tämä wiki on Bioarkistot, muunkieliset kollegamme ovat Bioniclepediaa, Wiki-Nuita ja niin edelleen - erikie :Anteeksi, jos kuulostin ikävältä tai jotakin. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 10. helmikuuta 2010 kello 12.59 (UTC) :Ei se mitään. Nyt itsekin tajusin syyt siihen, miksi poistit ne. Kyllä tein ihan hyviäkin muokkauksia. kuten esim: Yleistietoa Bioarkistoista, meillä on ((artikkelinmääränsumma)) artikkelia, Bioarkistoissa riittää aina töitä ja tarvitsemme apuasi! jne.. :) --Irccaaja323 10. helmikuuta 2010 kello 15.02 (UTC) Nyt ois paras chat-hanke meneillään IRC oli vaativa. Mutta entäs tämä: http://xat.com/web_gear/chat/go_large.php?id=84808454 Tunnuksesi asetukset ja oikeudet tarkastetaan verkko-osoitteestasi eikä sinun tarvitse rekisteröityä. Tämä on hieno chatti, joka laskee rekisteröitymiset verkko-osoitteesta. Tule, niin jutellaan:) --Irccaaja323 13. helmikuuta 2010 kello 09.01 (UTC) Ulkoasu Haluaisin muokata Fanonin ulkoaasua, mutta se on vaikeata. Voisitko vähän opastaa? P.S. Voisitko vastata minun keskustelu sivulleni. --[[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Wilder']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 23. helmikuuta 2010 kello 13.15 (UTC)Konguboss Nettitarinat Miksi poistailet niitä BioArkistoista? Itse en näe poistamisessa mitään järkeä. 91.155.218.195 7. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 18.08 (UTC) Minulla ei toimi rekisteröinti VezonThunder auta!Minulla ei toimi rekisteröinti!-Käyttäjä:88.195.109.6.SUPER KITOKSET VEZONTHUNDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Se onnistui! Vielä kuvia Legendan paluusta Juu, kuten otsikko sanoo, tarvitsemme siitä vielä kuvia puolen vuoden kuluttuakin. Haluan kopioida BS01:stä mahdollisimman vähän, ja koska itse en kuvia osaa siitä ottaa (aina sattuu jotain outoa kun yritän) niin sinultahan tämä varmaan onnistuisi. Huomasin tarvetta kuville Aqua Magnasta ja Bota Magnasta (eli Bara Magnan kuista elokuvassa). Kiitos jos vielä viitsit nämä ottaa. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 15. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.21 (UTC) :Tehty: Kuva:Aqua Magna planeetta.png, Kuva:Bota Magna planeetta.png. Sano vain, jos tuo Bota Magnan kuva on huono. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.32 (UTC) ::Olenhan minä itse elokuvan katsonut, enkä ole kyllä tuon parempaa itsekään vielä nähnyt. Nyt voi laittaa noillekin sivuille mallineet, kun on kunnolliset kuvat. Aqua Magnassa on kylläkin pienenpuoleinen ongelma: siinä näkyy maata ja se on pyöreä (tosin myöhemmin alussa esiintyvä asteroidimainen Aqua Magna ei näytä merikuulta). Ärsyttävää, kun elokuvassa on kaksi erilaista versiota samasta paikasta. Kumpikohan on virallisempi, pyöreä Aqua Magna vai möykkyinen Aqua Magna? --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.52 (UTC) :::Minusta tuo möykkyinen Aqua Magna ei ole AM ollenkaan. Laita vaikka joku huomautus siihen? -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.01 (UTC) Eikö olekkin hienoa Hei VezonThunder, olen perustanut uuden wikin!--Lethal whip 30. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.42 (UTC) :Laitoin tämän nyt loogisesti sivun loppuun, tuskin haittaa ketään... :Eli... etkös sinä jo perustanut Gormitiwikian? Onko tämä jokin uusi? :... :Gorfanon? -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 30. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.56 (UTC) Ehdotus Mainitsit että foorumilla on keskustelu uusista ylläpitäjistä.Ajattelin, että LW voisi ehkä tulla ylläpitäjäksi, jos se sopii. Hän on aika aktiivinen Bioarkistoissa.--Ficaraxes 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 06.47 (UTC) :Oletan, että poistit nämä viestit vahingossa... :Ja tiedän, että LW on aika aktiivinen ja hyvä käyttäjä. Itse en vain vielä laittaisi häntä ylläpitäjäksi, kun hän on niin uusi. (Tämä ei tietenkään tarkoita, ettei hänestä voisi tulevaisuudessa tulla ylläpitäjää.) -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.01 (UTC) Ylläpitäjäksi Tulen mielelläni ylläpitäjäksi. (Ilmoitin kyllä jo omaan keskusteluuni.) [[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Wilder']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 14. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 12.28 (UTC)Konguboss Rahi-malline Tuon Rahi-mallineen teksti ei näy, koska se on musta ja tausta on tumman sininen. [[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Konguboss']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 21. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 06.19 (UTC)Konguboss :Vaihdoin värin kokonaan. Kyllä tekstin tosin valkoiseksikin saa, mutta ajattelin vaihtaa nuo BS01-värit pois. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 21. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.42 (UTC) Ihmettelitkö? Ihmettelitkö miksi muokkasin äsken IP-osoitteellani, enkä käyttäjätunnuksellani? Syy on se, että Bioarkistoille on tullut uusi omituinen ulkoasu, enkä pysty muokkaamaan muissa Wikeissä, mutta kyllä tämä homma hoituu.--Lethal whip 21. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.15 (UTC) Glatorian-sivujen mallineet Kumosit tuossa muokkaukseni sivulla Ackar, kun olin korjannut Glatorianin hänen nykyiseksi ammatikseen. Yhdistyneiden kylien suojelijoiden nimi oli Glatorian, eli Glatorian ei tarkoita pelkkää areenataistelijaa. En kyllä myöskään sanoisi Yhdistyneitä kyliä ryhmäksi. Alanko kuulostaa töykeältä? --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 22. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.28 (UTC) Lussa spämmii! Käyttäjä:Lussa spämmii!--Lethal whip 8. toukokuuta 2010 kello 06.49 (UTC) :Homma hoidettu. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 8. toukokuuta 2010 kello 07.43 (UTC) Hyvä.Ilmoitan sitten tästä lähtien aina spämmistä, jos niitä huomaan.--Lethal whip 9. toukokuuta 2010 kello 08.01 (UTC) Foorumi Tietäisitköhän miksi Bionicle Fanonissa ei toimi foorumi? Voisitko vilkaista? Vastaa omaan keskusteluuni, kiitos. [[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Konguboss']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 13. toukokuuta 2010 kello 09.26 (UTC)Konguboss Miten? Miten saadaan tuo pallo, joka on kaikissa Bioarkistojen navigaatio mallineissa? Minä en ainakaan löydä sen kuvaa mistään kohtaa tietokoneeni näppäimistöstäni.--Lethal whip 24. toukokuuta 2010 kello 11.18 (UTC) Jumissa... Keskustelu Bioarkistoista:Poistettavat sivut-on jumissa.Minun mielestäni poistoehdokkaita sivuja pitäisi poistaa nopeasti, tai sinne saattaa tulla yli 50 poistoehdokasta.--Lethal whip 27. toukokuuta 2010 kello 13.49 (UTC) :Ylihuomenna lähtevät nuo animaatiosivut, ~20 sivua siis. Ja 24. päivä ja sen jälkeen tehdyillä ehdotuksillahan aika on kolme päivää. Eli huomenna lähtenevät nuo kolme Toa Mahri -pelien poistoehdotusta (siis lähtevät pois Poistettavista sivuista, artikkeleita ei poisteta) - ne ovat saaneet kolme vastustusta jo. Kanohi Nuva -ehdotukset lähtevät, kun Umbralta saadaan selvennys. Ei se niin jumissa ole. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 27. toukokuuta 2010 kello 13.57 (UTC) Käytännöt ja Luokittelu uudistukset voidaan toteuttaa! Saat kannatukseni niihin. Niwawk 4. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 11.20 (UTC) BIONICLE 9: The Fall of Atero Terve VT! BS01:sessä sanotaan, että ''BIONICLE 9: The Fall of Aterossa'' ovat vain sarjakuvat 1-5. Pitäisiköhän meidän muokata samanlaiseksi tuossa sivulla? --Ulxelaser 19. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 17.49 (UTC) Heh Hyvää syntymäpäivää! [[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Konguboss']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 25. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 12.08 (UTC)Konguboss :Kiitos vaan. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 26. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 10.39 (UTC) little help? Minun tekstini on kutistunut paljon. Miten sen saa takaisin normaaliksi? --Ulxelaser 28. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 12.06 (UTC) :Fonttikoko vai? No, ensimmäisenä tulee mieleen, että pidä Ctrl pohjassa ja pyöritä hiiren rullaa. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 29. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 10.59 (UTC) Minulla se pieneni entisestään. Olisiko muita ideoita? --Ulxelaser 30. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 06.55 (UTC) :Pyöritä toiseen suuntaan. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 30. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 07.26 (UTC)